Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a fan apparatus and a manufacturing method of the fan apparatus.
Background
In a general blower (fan apparatus), a rotating body (hereinafter called a “rotor unit”) including an impeller, a yoke, a magnet, and a shaft is dynamically unbalanced due to a product error, a processing error, an assembly error or the like of the rotor unit.
Therefore, a balance weight (balance adjustment weight) is attached to the rotor unit in the fan apparatus to remove the dynamic unbalance of the rotor unit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-061063).
For example, the balance adjustment is performed by attaching the balance weight (balance adjustment weight) to remove the dynamic unbalance of the rotor unit before the rotor unit is attached to the fan apparatus after the rotor unit is manufactured (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 2010-025087 and 2000-352397).
However, an assembly error or the like also occurs during the assembly of the fan apparatus. Therefore, even if the balance adjustment is performed to remove the dynamic unbalance in the state in which the rotor unit is not installed, dynamic unbalance occurs in the rotor unit again after the rotor unit is assembled, depending on the assembly state of the fan apparatus.
Therefore, it may be preferable to perform the balance adjustment of the rotor unit after the rotor unit is assembled to the fan apparatus.
It is preferable to perform the balance adjustment of the rotor unit after the rotor unit is attached to the fan apparatus on both surfaces of an opening edge portion of a cup-shaped hub portion opening toward an upper surface of the impeller and toward a base portion.
However, a casing of the fan apparatus is provided with connection portions, such as stator blades (also called fixed blades) and spokes for connecting the base portion, which holds the rotor unit and a stator unit, and a side wall portion surrounding a periphery of the impeller provided on the rotor unit.
Therefore, in a small fan apparatus or the like, the connection portions and the like of the casing become an obstacle after the rotor unit is attached to the fan apparatus. There is a problem such that it is difficult to perform balance adjustment work at the opening edge portion of the hub portion of the rotor unit.
The present disclosure is related to providing a fan apparatus and a manufacturing method of the fan apparatus that prevent connection portions or the like of a casing from becoming an obstacle in balance adjustment of a rotor unit.